Pangeran dan Babu Sekolah
by Hime Park
Summary: (HunKai) hanya kisah Jongin si babu sekolah yang menyukai seorang pangeran sekolah, Oh Sehun. akankah rasa cintanya tersampaikan pada sang pangeran sekolah? EXO! HunKai area! no bash! DLDR!


Pangeran dan Babu Sekolah

:EXO:

:HunKai:

:school content:

::

* * *

 **Hime bawa ff baru OS HunKai**

 **selamat membaca^^**

 **no bash!**

 **DLDR!**

 **yang mau ff OS LeoN/Meanie/HunKai/uke!JonginNWonwoo**

 **silakan PM author di akun Hime Karuru 2**

* * *

 **ALL JONGIN POV**

Hai chingu, aku Jongin, Kim Jongin, murid cupu, culun, paling pintar, tapi paling sering dibully, dan tidak punya teman, juga menjadi babu sekolah. Aku punya rahasia yang selama ini aku pendam dan tidak aku beri tahukan pada siapapun kecuali eommaku tersayang. Aku si buruk rupa ini, menyukai si pangeran sekolah, Oh Sehun. Aku tak tahu malu, kan? Aku hanya menyukainya diam-diam, aku tak berani sama sekali mengatakan yang sebenarnya perasaanku padanya. Aku selalu mengamatinya dari jauh. Dia ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna. Tubuhnya tinggi, kulit putih pucat, tubuhnya kekar, pintar, tampan, kaya, dan berkarisma. Bukankah nyaris sempurna? Kesempurnaan kan hanya milik Tuhan.

Lalu bagaimana denganku? Jangankan tampan, manis saja tak melekat padaku. Tapi entah kenapa eomma selalu bilang aku manis. Mungkin eomma ingin anaknya bahagia ya? Siapa tahu.

Lagi-lagi aku mengamatinya, dia kapten tim basket sekolah. Aku mengamatinya dari balik pohon yang tak jauh dari sekolah.

"Hahhh~ Jongin bodoh! Mana bisa kau menyukai si pangeran sekolah?" gerutuku miris. Ya, mana mungkin? Dia pasti tak akan menoleh padaku. Lihat? Si Krystal, idol sekolah, selalu mendekatinya, meskipun dia selalu menampilkan wajah datar. Ada juga Irene, musuh Krystal, yang ikut memperebutkan Sehun. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sekali lagi.

"Aku pergi saja dari sini!" aku segera beranjak pergi dari sana, sebelumnya aku sudah meninggalkan handuk dan botol air minum, juga sebungkus roti di tempatku duduk tadi. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanku selama 3 bulan ini tanpa siapapun ketahui. Dan itu semua untuk Oh Sehun. Dia selalu duduk di sana jika sedang bosan atau setelah olahraga, aku berharap dia menerima pemberianku lagi. Ya, aku selalu memberinya dan dia selalu menerimanya.

' _Apa harus aku buat surat cinta saja? Tidak tidak! Aku bukan gadis! Dan lagi dia mana mau menerimanya? Orang yang mengiriminya saja wujudnya abstrak sepertiku! Hahaha kau bodoh Kim kau bodoh!'_ aku menghela nafas dan duduk di kursiku yang berada di pojok kelas. Melirik keluar dan seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibirku.

' _Setidaknya dia menerima pemberianku aku sudah senang!'_ batinku. Lalu aku fokus ke depan saat songsaenim datang. Sehun? Dia itu pintar, kenapa harus belajar? Itulah katanya, tapi semuanya mengakui itu sehingga membebaskannya melakukan apapun. Aku iri padanya. Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah~" gumamku lalu fokus pada pelajaran.

 **ALL JONGIN POV end**

Taman Sekolah

Sehun memakan roti yang ia temukan itu dengan tenang. Dia tiduran di bangku tersebut sambil mengunyah rotinya. Handuk putih tersampir indah di lehernya.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang mengirim ini setiap aku selesai latihan atau bermain basket bersama yang lain?" gumam Sehun. Dia tak pernah tahu, selama 3 bulan terakhir ini, ada seseorang yang begitu peduli padanya sampai-sampai memberinya botol air minum, sebungkus roti, dan handuk. Meskipun sebenarnya dia bisa membeli lebih dari itu, entah kenapa Sehun merasa harus menerimanya.

"Dia orang yang tulus~" ucap Sehun kemudian hingga segaris senyum terukir di sana. Jika fansnya tahu maka mereka pasti akan pingsan berjamaah. Sehun tak pernah tersenyum tulus, ia hanya tersenyum secara formalitas saja.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan pengirimnya. Tapi bagaimana?" gumam Sehun. Lalu dia teringat sesuatu saat melirik atas. Hingga dia terlonjak senang.

"Bukankah dia selalu berada di sini selema aku latihan atau bermain? Semua pemberiannya ini kan selalu diletakkan di tempat ini, pasti besok jika aku latihan lagi, dia akan datang, kan? Jadi mungkin aku bisa melihatnya! Ya, besok!" Sehun dengan segera menyembar botolnya dan membuang bungkus roti ke tempatnya, lalu kembali ke kelasnya yang sudah mulai pelajaran.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua siswa berhamburan keluar kelas. Termasuk Jongin, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Krystal dan kawanannya.

"Hei, Kkam! Aku ada jadwal salon setelah ini, dan aku nggak mungkin piket kelas, jadi tolong bersihkan, ne? Bye bye~" dan setelah itu Krytal dan lainnya pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendiri di kelas.

"Hahh~" Jongin sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di dalam saku tas. Melepas blazernya, melonggarkan dasinya, dan membuka dua kancing teratas seragamnya.

"Selalu saja begini! Eomma pasti sudah menungguku!" keluhnya. Lalu dengan segera ia angkat satu per satu kursi tersebut dan meletakkan di atas meja dengan posisi terbalik, baru kemudian dia mengambil sapu dan mulai menyapu kelasnya.

"Chogiyooo~" suara berat seseorang menghentikan gerakan menyapunya, dan dia berbalik.

"Omo!" pekiknya tertahan, mendapati seorang Oh Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya dengan posisi bersandar.

"N-ne? A-ada apa? K-kau mencari seseorang? S-s-semuanya sudah pulang sejak tadi!" ujar Jongin gugup dan terbata. Sehun menatapnya sekilas lalu mengangguk, namja di hadapannya ini lucu tingkahnya.

"Ahh~ begitukah? Padahal aku kemari karena ingin membatalkan janji dengan Krystal!" ujar Sehun lalu bangun dari posisi bersandarnya dan berjalan memasuki kelas Jongin.

"K-Kenapa kau masih di sini? Krystal sudah pulang, dia bilang dia ada jadwal salon hari ini." Jongin sangat yakin wajahnya sekarang sudah memerah konyol. Sehun tiba-tiba tersenyum manis menatapnya. Membuatnya mengerjapkan matanya.

"K-kau tersenyum?" Sehun tertawa pelan. Dia benar-benar lucu, pikir Sehun. Belum ada namja yang menarik Sehun sampai seminat ini.

"Siapa namamu? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sama sekali!" ujar Sehun saat sudah berada di hadapan Jongin yang beberapa centi lebih pendek darinya. Dan dari jarak sedekat ini Sehun bisa melihat paras manis Jongin.

"A-Aku Kim Jongin, salam kenal!" ujar Jongin. Sehun tersenyum. Dia tahu nama itu, nama yang selalu ditertawakan oleh teman-temannya di kelas yang membuat Sehun jengah pada tingkah teman sekelasnya itu.

' _Mereka bilang Jongin berwajah jelek kan? Orang manis gini kenapa dibilang jelek? Dia bilang buluk, apanya? Justru mereka yang buluk dan tidak tahu diri! Meskipun katanya dia babu, wajah semanis ini dijadikan babu, dasar orang-orang buta!'_ sinis Sehun dalam hati untuk teman-temannya dan orang-orang yang men- _judge_ Jongin buruk.

"Aku Sehun, dan kau pasti tahu nama itu, kan?" Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Kenapa kau piket sendirian? Bukannya satu hari itu ada lima orang?" tanya Sehun penasaran, meskipun dia tahu jawabannya.

"I-itu, teman-temanku punya urusan lain, sehingga mereka tak bisa piket!" jawab Jongin dengan menunduk. Jemari Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya kembali yang merah merona.

' _Anak ini menggemaskan dan lucu!'_ batin Sehun.

"Jangan menunduk jika bicara denganku, kau seperti pembantuku saja! Kau itu temanku, oke?" Jongin mengerjap bingung.

"Ne?" tanyanya yang tanpa sadar memiringkan kepalanya, membuatnya semakin manis di mata Sehun.

"Teman Jongin, kita teman! Mulai dari sekarang, oke?" Jongin yang sadar langsung menggeleng, menampilkan raut kecewa pada Sehun, dia tahu kalau alasan Jongin-

"Tak bisa, aku tak bisa berteman denganmu, kau... kau... kau Pangeran Sekolah, sedang aku hanya siswa biasa, aku... aku tak mau mereka ikut memandangmu buruk jika berteman dengan babu sekolah sepertiku~" lirih Jongin. Seperti dugaan Sehun.

"Apa seorang Pangeran tak boleh berteman dengan seorang babu?" Jongin menggeleng.

"T-tapi-" Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Meskipun kau tak mau, tapi kau tetap temanku, Jongin! Sudah ne, aku pulang dulu, atau mau aku bantu?" Jongin langsung menggeleng.

"Tidak usah, sebentar lagi selesai, kau pulang saja, Sehun!" tolak Jongin, Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku duluan, nanti pulang hati-hati, eoh? Annyeong~" Sehun melambai padanya dan tersenyum. Jongin membalasnya namun kemudian dia kembali berwajah sendu.

"Tidak Jongin tidak!"

.

Pulang sekolah Jongin langsung merebahkan diri di kasurnya. Eommanya sedang sibuk memasak di bawah, dan dia tak bisa membantu, tubuhnya masih lelah.

"Sayang?" kepala eommanya menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Ne, eomma? Masuk saja!" Eomma Kim masuk kamar sang putra dan duduk di tepi kasurnya.

"Ada apa, hm?" tanya Eomma Kim. Jongin bangun lalu memeluk eommanya.

"Eomma, eomma ingatkan kalau Jongie menyukai Sehun?" Eomma Kim mengangguk.

"Tadi di sekolah sebelum pulang, Sehun mengajak Jongie bicara, dan dia bilang, ia ingin menjadi teman Jongie, bagaimana eomma?" Eomma Kim tersenyum.

"Sehun tulus kan ingin berteman denganmu?" tanya Eomma Kim.

"Entahlah eomma, dia seorang pangeran sekolah, mana mungkin dia mau berteman denganku yang seperti ini?" tanya Jongin lirih. Eomma Kim menatap putranya sendu, sejak dulu, putranya selalu jadi bahan ejekan teman-temannya, dia selalu pulang dengan menangis.

"Jongie, percaya pada eomma, Jongie itu manis, tidak jelek, mereka itu hanya iri pada Jongie, ne?" Jongin mengangguk pelan.

"Gomawo eomma~" Eomma Kim mengangguk.

"Sudah, ayo makan! Eomma buatkan sayur kesukaan Jongin! Jja!" Jongin mengangguk ceria kalau sudah menyangkut makanan kesuakaannya.

"Kajja!"

.

Keesokannya di sekolah, Jongin datang lebih awal untuk membersihkan kelas seperti biasa.

"Pagi Jongin!" Jongin terkejut karena lagi-lagi Sehun muncul di hadapannya.

"A-ah, ne! P-pagi juga, Sehun!" balas Jongin kaget, lalu dia kembali menyapu.

"Heissh~ kau mengabaikanku?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku harus segera membereskannya sebelum mereka datang dan marah!" Sehun menatap Jongin sendu, bagaimana bisa siswa di sini sama sekali tak punya moral? Sehun menggeram diam-diam.

"Mau aku bantu?" tawar Sehun yang langsung dijawab gelengan oleh Jongin.

"Aku harus cepat, maafkan aku Sehun!" Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah tak apa, aku duluan!" Jongin mengangguk dan dia langsung bergerak cepat menata bangku sebelum semua teman sekelasnya datang.

Di kelas Sehun, namja tampan itu tidak sendiri, seorang lagi menemaninya di sana.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, Sehun?" tanya JB.

"Hei, JB, apa pendapatmu tentang Kim Jongin? Aku lihat kau sama sekali tak tertarik dengan bahan ejekan yang lain tentagnya!" ujar Sehun yang kini duduk di sebelah namja yang sedang membaca buku itu.

"Kim Jongin? Yang mereka bilang babu sekolah itu?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Mereka saja yang bodoh, mereka tahu Jongin siswa pintar, dan mereka membullynya, padahal para pembully itu prestasinya nol!" Sehun berdecak kagum pada JB, dia orang yang langsung mengatakan intinya tanpa berbelit. Tak lama kemudian datang Hyuk dan Sungjae, dua siswa yang loncat kelas, sehingga setara dengan Sehun dan JB, padahal seharusnya satu tingkat di bawahnya. Dua orang yang juga sama seperti keduanya, tak mau ambil pusing tentang siapa itu Kim Jongin.

"Tanya saja mereka!" ujar JB, dua orang yang dimaksud menatap dengan alis terangkat.

"Hei, apa pendapat kalian tentang Kim Jongin?" tanya Sehun pada keduanya.

"Dia anak baik-baik, dan terlalu naif, dia melakukan semua yang diminta oleh temannya!" ujar Sungjae.

"Dia melakukannya karena harus menyelamatkan beasiswanya!" timpal Hyuk di sebelahnya.

"Beasiswa?" tanya Sehun.

"Kau belum tahu? Jongin itu anak yatim, dia hanya tinggal dengan ibunya saja, dan dia masuk ke sekolah ini menggunakan beasiswa, karena siswa lain tahu makanya mereka menyuruh-nyuruh Jongin dengan ancaman beasiswa, mana bisa Jongin berkutik jika sudah menyangkut beasiswa?" jelas JB panjang.

"Seperti itukah?" sekarang Sehun paham kenapa Jongin begitu menjauhinya kemarin dan tak bisa menjadi temannya.

"Ada apa, Sehun? Tak biasanya kau bertanya seperti itu!" ujar Sungjae.

"A-aku hanya penasaran saja!" jawab Sehun. Tiga orang itu menatap sangsi.

"Kau tidak akan bertanya jika tidak tertarik dengan sesuatu, Oh!" sindir Hyuk.

"Hey! Perbaiki ucapanmu, Hyuk! begini-begini aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu!" ujar Sehun. Hyuk hanya tertawa.

"Aku... yah... tertarik padanya!" ujar Sehun pelan. Ketiganya tersenyum kecil.

"Sudah ku duga!" ujar JB.

"Kalian tak mengejekku?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Kau ingin kami sama seperti para penjilat yang mendekatimu karena harta, eoh?" sindir Sungjae.

"Siapa tahu~" lirih Sehun.

"Heol! Kami tak serendah itu, Sehun!" ujar ketiganya. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Hei, hari ini latihan?" tanya JB saat ingat sesuatu. Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku ingin menangkap seseorang!" ujarnya. Ketiganya mengernyit heran.

"Siapa?" tanya ketiganya kompak.

"Orang tulus yang menjadi penggemarku, ahh~ aku berharap itu Jongin!" ujarku. Ketiganya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Terserahmu saja, Hun!" ujar ketiganya.

.

Saat latihan, Sehun mengamati bangku itu yang masih kosong, dia kembali fokus bermain. Sebenarnya ini sudah bukan gilirannya, dia sudah kelas tiga, tapi karena masih di awal tahun ajaran, jadi belum ada pergantian. Dia sendiri dan teman-temannya masih mau bermain.

Entah kenapa Sehun merasa kecewa, hari ini dia tak bisa menemukan penggemarnya itu di sana. Dan di bangku itu tak ada kiriman seperti biasanya.

Dan anehnya, sejak hari itu, Jongin tidak nampak di depan Sehun lagi. Ketika mencarinya, Jongin sudah pergi duluan. Dan dia semakin kecewa, hari-harinya semakin buruk.

"Hahh~ aku merindukannya!" keluhnya.

.

Dua minggu berlalu dengan suram bagi Sehun. Tak ada kiriman saat selesai latihan membuatnya kesal, belum lagi Jongin yang tidak muncul lagi.

"Kau kenapa, Hun?" tanya JB, saat ini keduanya tengah berjalan beriringan menuju perpus.

"Entahlah, sejak dua minggu lalu aku merasa suram!" ujar Sehun.

"Kau tak menemukan penggemarmu itu?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Kau tahu dimana Jongin, JB?" namja tampan itu mengernyit.

"Kenapa tanya padaku?" tanya JB.

"Siapa tahu~" lirih Sehun.

"Dia dua minggu ini di rawat di rumah sakit, hari di mana kita latihan, dan hari di mana kau tak menemukan penggemarmu itu, dia dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena kasus kekerasan!" Sehun langsung menoleh cepat.

"Kau tahu darimana? Dan kenapa tak memberi tahuku?" kesal Sehun.

"Aku kira kau sudah tahu jadi aku diam saja!" jawab JB menyelamatkan diri.

"Ck!" Sehun tak jadi ke perpus bersama JB karena dia sudah tak mood, dia berjalan menuju lokernya dan membukanya. Di sana, di dalam sana, dia menemukan sepucuk surat bewarna merah jambu.

"Huh?" dia buka surat itu.

 _Dear Oh Sehun_

 _Ah! Aku melakukan juga hal memalukan ini! Benar-benar! Emm.. Sehun-ah, maafkan aku ya mungkin beberapa hari ke depan aku tak akan bisa memberi botol air, handuk, dan sebungkus roti. Oh ne, Sehun-ah, apa... apa seorang babu bisa jatuh cinta pada pangerannya? Kalau bisa, apakah aku bisa menyukaimu? Bisa jatuh cinta padamu? Ah, pasti tidak ya? Aku bodoh memang! Hahaha_

 _Hari dimana kau memintaku menjadi temanmu, aku tak bisa menerimanya karena aku tak ingin kau ikut dihujat sepertiku. Kau sempurna, dan aku? Aku tak ada apa-apanya, jika aku menjadi temanmu, itu bagaikan setitik noda di kemeja putih. Menjadi temanmu saja kau bisa dihujat, apalagi jika aku menjadi kekasihmu? Kau tak akan hanya dihujat, tapi dijauhi juga oleh teman-temanmu._

 _Hei, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat ingin aku katakan padamu. Mungkin setelah ini kau tak akan mau menunjukkan wajahmu lagi padaku, tak apa, aku juga sadar diri kok. Ehem! Jadi, itu aku-_

 _SARANGHAE OH SEHUN_

 _Hanya itu, tak apa kan, aku mencintaimu semuanya yang ada pada dirimu, tapi, aku tahu diri dan posisiku kok, kau tak perlu menjawabnya atau apapun, aku juga tak berharap balasan sama sekali, hehe_

 _Sudah ya, aku rasa kau tahu siapa aku, jadi? Tidak perlu aku beri nama, ne?_

 _Annyeong~ semoga harimu menyenangkan, Sehunnie~_

::

"Dari siapa? Penggemarmu?" Sehun terlonjak mendapati Hyuk di belakangya.

"Kau mengagetkanku, bodoh!" kesal Sehun. Hyuk hanya mencibir.

"Kau mengatakan bodoh pada orang yang menyabet medali emas olimpiade, Sehun!" cibir Hyuk, Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Arrayo~" sahutnya malas. Sehun kembali menatap surat bewarna merah jambu itu. Dia tahu siapa pengirimnya, dan itu sesuai dengan harapannya. Tapi-?

"Sepertinya aku tahu siapa pengirimnya. Orang itu akan keluar dari rumah sakit satu minggu lagi, luka yang dideritanya parah, dia mengalami patah tulang di lengan kirinya, kepalanya sepertinya terbentur, dan kakinya mengalami pergeseran tulang!" mata Sehun membulat medengarnya.

"K-Kau bercanda? Dari mana kau tahu?" tanya Sehun.

"Jongin kan pengirim surat itu?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Darimana kau tahu?" ulang Sehun.

"Yang mana? Jongin pengirimnya? Kalau itu aku tahu, karena aku sendiri yang memergokinya memasukan surat ini ke lokermu dengan keadaan yang sudah parah. Kau tak lihat bercak darahnya ya? Dan tentang keadaannya, dia aku larikan ke rumah sakit hyungku, kebetulan setelah ia tahu aku memergokinya ia hendak kabur dengan kaki terseok, tapi tak lama kemudian tubuhnya limbung, dan aku segera menangkapnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Biayanya sudah aku lunasi!" jelas Hyuk panjang. Sehun menatap tak percaya, dan dia baru sadar, di pucuk amplop itu ada noda darahnya.

"S-Separah itu keadaanya?" lirih Sehun.

"Apa kau tahu siapa pelakunya, hm?" Sehun mendongak. Hyuk memberikan sebuah flashdisk padanya.

"Lihat itu dan kau tahu jawabannya! Aku sudah meretasnya!" **PUK! PUK!**

"Aku jauh lebih merestui hubunganmu dengan Jongin daripada penggemar-penggemar gilamu, hyung~"

.

.

Jongin dibuat terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun di rumah sakit, padahal ia tak memberi tahu Sehun dimana ia sekarang. Eommanya tersenyum kecil menyambut Sehun.

"Annyeong~" sapa Sehun sopan.

"Annyeong nak, apa kau teman Jongie?" Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum tulus pada eomma Jongin yang mengingatkan dirinya pada eommanya yang sedang di Jepang bersama appanya.

"Ne, Jongin-ah, kau ada temannya, kan? Sekarang eomma tinggal dulu, ne? Eomma harus kerja!" Jongin mengangguk kaku.

"Tolong temani anak ajhumma, ne?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Ne, ajhu-" Eomma Kim menggeleng.

"Panggil eomma saja, nak. Siapa namamu?" Sehun tersenyum kecil.

"Sehun, eomma~" jawab Sehun. Eomma Kim tersenyum lembut.

"Sudah dulu ne, Jongie baik-baik dengan temanmu, eoh? Eomma pergi dulu, annyeong~" pamit Eomma Kim.

"Hati-hati eomma!" Eomma Kim mengangguk.

Dan sekarang tinggalah Sehun dan Jongin.

"A-ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Jongin pelan.

"Kenapa tidak memberi tahuku kalau mereka selalu mengganggumu?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapamu, Sehun!" ingat Jongin. Sehun menghela nafas lalu mendekat.

"Wajah manis ini jadi penuh luka karena mereka, dan apa-apaan suratmu itu, eoh?!" Jongin sedkit terperanjat mendengar suara bass Sehun memekik.

"A-aku itu-" Jongin gugup.

"Kalau kau menyukaiku kenapa tidak mengatakannya? Ak- jangan menyela, Jongie! Kalau kau merasa malu menyukai pangeran sekolah sepertiku, kenapa tidak coba kau sukai Oh Sehun saja? Dia bukan pangeran, dia hanya siswa biasa yang juga bisa jatuh cinta, meskipun dia dari keluarga kaya, dia selalu hidup sederhana. Kenapa tidak sukai Oh Sehun saja? Kenapa harus pangeran sekolah? Bukankah akan imbang, Kim Jongin menyukai Oh Sehun, dan Oh Sehun menyu-ani! Mencintai Kim Jongin. Bagaimana?" Jongin terperangah lucu.

"S-Sehun kau- kau apa?" Sehun menyeringai tampan. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah manis Jongin yang sudah memerah sempurna.

"Aku. Oh. Sehun. Mencintai. Kim. Jongin!" ujar Sehun penuh penekanan. Wajah keduanya hanya tersisa beberapa centi saja, dan **CHU**

Mata Jongin membola kaget. namun melihat mata Sehun yang tertutup dia ikut menutup matanya dan membalas pelan ciuman Sehun. Membuat namja tampan itu menyeringai senang.

"Anghh~ Sehunnhhh..." Sehun melepas ciumannya. Dan menatap wajah manis Jongin.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin, semua yang ada padamu, aku mencintaimu dengan tulus!" Jongin merona.

"Sehunn~" lirihnya. Namja tampan itu memeluknya lembut.

"SEHUNNN! KAU SED- Ahh~ sepertinya eomma mengganggu yaa?" Jongin dengan segera mendorong Sehun dengan satu tangannya. Sehun menatap eommanya gemas.

"eomma bukannya di Jepang bersama appa?" yeoja cantik itu mendekat dan memekik melihat wajah Jongin yang manis walaupun tertutup luka.

"Dia kekasihmu? Omo! Dia sangat manis! Kyyaaa~ siapa namamu, nak?" tanya yeoja cantik yang merupaka Eomma Oh itu.

"K-Kim Jongin ajhu-" Eomma Oh menggeleng.

"Eomma, harus panggil eomma!" Jongin tersenyum kikuk.

"Ah! Eomma sudah merindukan anak tampan eomma, toh di sana appamu sudah bersama Luhan hyungmu, jadi eomma kembali saja, lalu eomma tanya pada pelayan, mereka bilang kau ke rumah sakit menjenguk temanmu, dan eomma langsung kemari, tadi eomma melihat Hyuk dan memintanya memberi tahu eomma di mana temanmu dirawat, dan di sinilah eomma!" jelas Eomma Oh panjang.

"Arra arra, eomma! Ne, dia kekasihku, tapi dia bukan dari keluarga berada eomma, aku mencintainya!" Eomma Oh tersenyum.

"Eomma tahu, dan heol! Oh Sehun! Kau ini keluarga Oh yang mana sih? Di keluarga kita itu tak ada perbedaan kasta, oke? Appa dan eomma juga memulainya dari nol, istri hyungmu juga dari keluarga sederhana Sehun! Halmeonimu juga! Lagipula eomma lebih senang kau bersamanya daripada dengan yeoja atau namja penjilat!" Jongin tertegun mendengar ucapan eomma Sehun.

' _Ternyata masih ada orang kaya seperti keluarga Sehun!'_ batin Jongin kagum.

"Jongie, kan beberapa hari lagi kau masuk sekolah, kau harus berangkat denganku!" Jongin membulat.

"NE?!"

.

Sehun benar-benar membuktikan perkataannya. Dia pagi-pagi sudah berada di rumah Jongin dan berbicara santai dengan eommanya.

"Jongie, kekasihmu datang sayang~" goda sang eomma.

"EOMMAA!" Jongin jalan dengan kesusahan. Sehun membantunya.

"Gomawo~" ujar Sehun pelan.

"Awww~ manisnya kaliannn~" gemas eomma Kim.

"Eomma kami pergi dulu, annyeong~" Eomma Kim mengangguk.

"Ne, hati-hati! Jangan ngebut ya, Sehun!" namja tampan itu mengangguk.

.

"Tahu darimana rumahku?" tanya Jongin.

"Dari buku siswa!" jawab Sehun sambil fokus menyetir.

"Hei, Jongin, jangan jauh-jauh dariku! Dan buang kacamatamu itu, matamu itu indah jadi jangan disembunyikan!" Sehun menghentikan mobilnya sejenak. Ia memperbaiki penampilan Jongin. Satu kancing teratas di buka, rambut Jongin diubah tatanannya, dan kacamata dilepas.

"Ini lebih manis, Chu~" Jongin merona.

"Sehunnnn~"

Sampainya di sekolah, Sehun membantu Jongin turun, dan itu sukses membuahkan tatapan bertanya, heran, dan benci, pada Jongin.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat? Belum pernah lihat namja manis, eoh?" sindir Sehun. Semua terpaku mendengar perkataan Sehun, dan mereka baru sadar, bahwa Kim Jongin itu manis.

"Hei, kalian yang tukang bully Jongin! Aku peringatkan pada kalian, jangan pernah menyentuhnya atau kalian habis ditanganku! Arra?! Dan lagi, Jongin bukan babu kalian lagi, dia kekasihku! Awas saja kalian memperlakukannya seperti babu! Aku hajar kalian semua, tak terkecuali yeoja! Termasuk kalian Krystal! Irene! Awas kalian! Dan aku tak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku!" semua membeku di tempatnya, kecuali tiga orang yang menatap penuh kejahilan pada keduanya.

"Ahhh~ jadi sekarang kalian sepasang kekasih?" goda Sungjae.

"Awww~ manisnyaa~" goda Hyuk.

"Chukkae, Hun!" ujar JB. Jongin merona, dan Sehun hanya tertawa pelan.

.

Saat ini Jongin duduk di bangku yang biasanya ia gunakan untuk menonton Sehun latihan, hanya saja bedanya sekarang, ia tak perlu diam-diam lagi.

"Hei, menunggu lama?" Jongin menggeleng lalu memberikan botol air pada Sehun.

"Aku tak tahu tadi tiba-tiba Hyuk datang dan membawaku kemari. Tak tahunya kau sedang latihan, dan aku minta tolong padanya untuk membelikanmu sebungkus roti dan botol air seperti biasanya." Jelas Jongin. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengacak lembut rambut coklat Jongin.

"Gomawo~" Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

"Ne, apa di kelas kau masih diganggu?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Baguslah!" ujar Sehun. Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Gomawo Sehunnie~" Sehun tersenyum membalas senyum Jongin.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo Jonginiee~" balas Sehun.

"Saranghae"

"Na do" dan ciuman itu terjadi, ciuman manis di bawah pohon maple.

.

.

END

* * *

 **ini akun khusus buat ff OS pesenan dari readerdul, ya kalo ada yang pesen, di akun ini nggak multichap, jika multichap ada di akun satunya**

 **nah, siapa yang mau request silakan, tapi untuk VIXX, EXO, SVT, tahu kan Hime ngeship siapa aja di sana? yang nge-ship sama kayak hime silakan request**

 **read review fav dan follow**


End file.
